13 Years
by CaptainMurica1
Summary: Katie has been a prisoner for Strucker since the day she was born. She has been used as tests, has been tortured, beaten, and made into an experiment just like her dad, but she was never meant for good. Will she find her father and do what her commands are or break them? If She does break her commands what will happen to her?
1. Chapter 1

(When the twins are sent out to fight the Avengers)

Strucker: Where are the twins?

Katie: I don't know. It's not like I watch them 24/7.

Strucker: Find them!

Katie: (Then runs off) Hey! I just saved your asses back there!

Pietro: What do you want now?

Katie: (Stops in front of them) Can I come with you guys?

Wanda: Go back inside. (As she walks past Katie)

Katie: You guys know I can do this mission. I've worked my whole life for this!

Pietro: No you can't, so just stay here. We'll be back soon! (Both walk away)

Katie: Not today. (Talking to herself and follows them)

Wanda: Katie! Come out of where you're hiding. (She comes out from behind a box)

Pietro: I told you to stay inside. We don't need you getting hurt.

Katie: I'm not your child Pietro! I don't even know what I am to you guys anymore.

Pietro: You're our younger sister. (As he brings her in to hug him)

Katie: So can I go out? (Looking at them all sad like)

Wanda: Fine. Just don't get caught. Meet us back here?

Katie: Alright. See you guys in a few.

Pietro: Good luck! (As he runs off and Wanda goes in a different direction)

Katie: I know who my target is, it's Captain America. (Runs to where he is) Wow nice hit. (As he turns around and is surprised that it's a kid) What you've never seen and teenager before?

Capt: Who are you? Little girl? Get out of the way! (As she punches a guy to the ground) What the… (Cut off by Stark in his earbud)

Stark: Watch your language!

Katie: Does it look like I'm a little girl? (As she walks towards him) Because I'm not, I'm the worst teenager you could ever find. (As she punches him and in the face, kicks him in the gut, and does a back handspring to get away from him trying to grab her) And you couldn't possibly hit a girl! Because you're Captain America!

Capt: I don't want to hurt you! But if I have to result to this then...I'm sorry. (As he throws his shield at her and she ducks, then it comes back and it hits her in the back and she falls down, but gets back up) What?

Katie: (Stands up and gets in her fighting stance) Surprise!

Capt: What are you kid?

Katie: I'm a two of a kind type person. But definitely not a kid! (As she runs up to him to tackle him, but an explosion happens and she gets thrown onto Capt, she then gets up) This was my favorite jacket! (As she tries to wipe off the debris from the explosion) Hey, watch out! (She then punches the bad guy and he goes down)

Capt: I thought you were trying to kill me? (Katie just looks at him in fear) You okay kid?

Katie: No! I need to get my backpack! (As she starts to run to get her bag, she grabs it and runs back, but another explosion happens, so she jumps to get out of it, but she is caught in and is thrown into a tree)

Capt: (Gets up) Kid! (Finds her in the ground knocked out) Great! Thor I'm gonna need a pickup. (As he picks her up and her backpack)

Thor: On my way.

(Now they're on the jet)

Stark: Who is this kid again? (As he is looking through her backpack and finds a picture of Capt, with the letter d on it but the other two are smudged) Wow. (Talking to himself)

Capt: I don't know, it's just like I said she was in the woods and started to fight me and she got knocked out from an explosion, but the thing is she took a hit from my shield and still got up.

Stark: How does a kid have this? (As he pulls out a gun from her bag)

Thor: It is a little girl. What could she possibly do?

Capt: I wouldn't call her a little girl if I were you.

Nat: What if this girl is the girl that helped destroy a city in Europe.

Clint: Capt she may be right.

(Meanwhile they're talking Katie is having a dream)

Katie: Pietro! You found me! (As she walks towards him, but he picks her up by her throat and throws her on the ground)

Pietro: You know we never loved you, at all. We were just seeing if you would actually be able to do this.

Katie: You're lying!


	2. Chapter 2

(Back at Stark Tower)

Capt: Thor can you get her off and into the lab?

Thor: Fine. (He picks her up and brings her into the and dumps her on a table)

Stark: Could you not do that?

Thor: Oh I'm sorry! Let me fix her! (He fixes her to make her look all nice) Better?

Stark: Perfect.

(When they all are so in the lab making sure that Clint is okay, and Stark started running tests on Katie)

Stark: Capt you may want to take a look at this. (Capt looks at the screen and his face is in shock) No wonder she looks like you.

Capt: Is this even possible? Stark?

Banner: Is everything okay?

Stark: Take a look. (He looks on the screen and is very surprised) I told ya.

Banner: This is incredible. I can't believe you have a (Cut off by Capt)

Capt: No I don't! I don't have one. (As he calms down)

Thor: What's going on?

Stark: Turns out our Capt has a daughter! (As he then starts to back away from Capt who is just giving him an evil eye)

Clint: (Looks at Nat) Does he really?

Nat: I think so. Guys! She's the girl that helped destroy the city.

Clint: But how did they get a kid to work with them?

Katie: (She wakes up when Pietro throws her over a cliff in her dream) AHHHHHHHH! (Breathing really fast and looks at everyone in fright) Where the hell am I?

Stark: Hey! She said a bad word! Aren't you gonna like give her a lecture or something? (Capt just stares at him)

Capt: The question is who are you? Are you actually my, my (Cut off by Stark)

Stark: Daughter?

Katie: Ya, so what? You gonna drop me off somewhere?

Nat: How are you his daughter?

Katie: My birth mother was stolen by the guys you were trying to defeat earlier. So when she was really young like 19 they kinda injected your...your.

Banner: His sperm?

Katie: Ya that. (And does the cringed up face) I don't even wanna know.

Capt: Oh jeez. (As he puts his hands on his face)

Katie: So ya they did that to her, then when I was born they injected me with the serum. But since I was really young they put a little at a time every couple days, until I was fully injected with all of it.

Clint: So like those punks back there?

Katie: No, those guys were born with their abilities and volunteered for this, now me I was born and forced to do this!

Clint: Take it easy kid. Just calms down for us.

Katie: Well does that answer your questions? (As she gets up and tries to run, but Thor grabs her)

Stark: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

Banner: Wait you were injected with what type of serum?

Katie: What do you think! The exact same serum that they used on my father! (Pointing at Capt) (Everybody just stares at Capt for a while, then looks at the kid for a couple of seconds) Yes I'm his daughter! Move on from it! Now can you please put me down?

Capt: This can't be happening to me.

Nat: What is your name?

Katie: My name is Katie! (As she is hitting Thor's arm)

Clint: How old are you kid?

Katie: I'm 13! And how does that help with anything?

Stark: We just need to know your exact age.

Katie: Whatever.

Capt: 13 years ago my kid was born that I never even knew about. (As he sits down very shaken up)

Katie: Would you put me down?

Stark: Put the kid down.

Thor: If you say so. (Thor drops her and she lands on her stomach)

Katie: Owww! (Looks at Thor with an angry look)

Nat: Why don't you come with me and i'll help you get cleaned up?

Katie: Fine.

Thor: Have fun little girl.

Katie: Don't call me a little girl!

Capt: Told ya.

Thor: She is fiesty! I will give you that.

(Meanwhile Nat is helping her get cleaned up)

Nat: So what's in your bag?

Katie: Clothes, shoes, and a stuffed animal. (As she dumps her stuff out and a picture falls out and Nat picks it up and then a letter falls out, but katie puts it back in her bag)

Nat: Why do you have this picture and what is it supposed to say?

Katie: Like I said he's my father, so that is supposed to say dad, but my brother smudged it, because he didn't like the thought of me leaving him.

Nat: Why is that?

Katie: Since he kinda raised me or more like babysit me, he wants me to stay with him as long as I can, and I know he loves me, but sometimes he's too much to handle.

Nat: So...Um where did you get your stuffed animal?

Katie: When they stole my mom, she packed it with her in a bag for clothes and shoes.

Nat: Are you scared to be here?

Katie: Not really, it's just I have a hard time trusting people. It's probably easy for you to trust people.

Nat: It's not exactly easy, but I try.

Katie: How long did it take you to trust my...my dad? (In a curious and afraid voice)

Nat: It didn't take to long. I mean he's that type of guy where you trust your life with him and he doesn't let you die, so I trust him a lot. But why do you ask?

Katie: No reason.

Nat: When did you find out that you were his daughter?

Katie: About 5 years ago. Why?

Nat: Just wanted to know.

(She then comes out)

Katie: What do I do know?

Nat: Well are you hungry? I could show you to your room or just show you around? You could hang out with us.

Katie: Can you show me to my room?

Nat: Ya sure. Just follow me

(They come out and walk past Thor talking to Stark then he follows them)

Nat: This is it.

Katie: Thanks. (Nat then leaves to go check on Clint) I can't believe I ran away and disobeyed them. (As Thor is listening in) I should have done what was originally planned, but I couldn't have.

Thor: What was the original plan?

Katie: (She just stares at him in shock) Uhhhhh…..

Thor: Little girl?

Katie: Don't call me a little girl!

Thor: Come here! (Grabs Katie and brings her to everyone else) Guys!

Katie: Let go of me!

Thor: She has something to tell you.

Stark: What it is?

Katie: Stop it you're hurting me!

Capt: Thor stop it! (He doesn't stop pulling her arm back)

Thor: Not until she tells us!

Katie: I was supposed to kill my father! (Everyone just stares at Capt and he stares at Katie)

Capt: You were going to kill me? (Starts to walk away)

Thor: (Lets go of her) We should have just left you!

Katie: No! It's not like that!

Nat: Then whatever you have to say I would say it now. (Capt turns around and looks at Katie)

Katie: Once I did I was to report back, but instead I made a decision instead of killing you I disobeyed them.

Clint: How are we supposed to trust you?

Stark: You could have just been acting this whole entire time.

Katie: But I'm not! I'm telling the truth! Do you believe me?

Capt: Is that why you needed to grab your bag from where you dropped it?

Katie: Ya. (She walks over to her bag and takes out the letter) This is for you from my birth mom.

Capt: What does it say?

Katie: I don't know, but whatever it is I wouldn't trust what it says about me. Those guys sure don't trust anything about me.


	3. Chapter 3

(The party at Stark Tower)

Sam: So have you been able to find a place in brooklyn?

Capt: I don't think I could afford a place in Brooklyn. Besides it's nice here.

Sam: So how long is that girl here? (As they both look at Katie, who is sitting down in another room with plastic glass windows) And why didn't you guys just leave her there?

Capt: I don't know how long she's going to be here and she's a 13 year old girl that is lost and afraid, so I just couldn't leave her, plus you should've seen the look in her eyes when she first came up to me. It's like she was shocked to see me or something. But I do know one thing is that she's my...my daughter.

Sam: Dude! For real? (Both look at her again, and she gets up and starts shooting baskets) How did this happen?

Capt: Yes, for real. Trust me it's a long story that is too much to handle.

Sam: Fine be that way.

Capt: Alright I'm gonna go talk to her. (As he walks towards the room she's in)

Katie: I'm sorry for not telling you. I just didn't want you to know that I was made for killing more than helping.

Capt: Why did you scream when you woke up?

Katie: I was dreaming about my brother throwing me off a cliff and saying that he didn't love me, but I know he does. You'll see.

Capt: Well if it will make you feel any better my best friend... (Cut off by Katie)

Katie: I know everything about Bucky. That he was your best friend! That he was all you had! That he was frozen as well! That he tried to kill you!

Capt: Why are you yelling?

Katie: You had it so much better than me. And you're trying to lecture me by using your childhood? Do you have any idea what I've been through?

Capt: Do you have any idea what I've been through?

Katie: Whatever!

Capt: Listen I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't know anything about you! (He grabs her arm)

Katie: Don't...Touch...Me!

Capt: Would you please just come out of this room and talk to people?

Katie: Only if you make this shot?

Capt: You really want to do this?

Katie: Yes, yes I do. (Capt shoots and makes it)

Capt: Swag!

Katie: Please don't ever say that again. (Katie goes out and Capt introduces her to everyone)

Capt: Kid this is Sam.

Sam: It's nice to meet you kid. (As he shakes Katie's hand)

Katie: Nice to meet you too. And you can call me Katie.

Sam: Katie. That's a pretty name.

Katie: Thanks my brother gave it to me.

Sam: (Coughs up his drink) Brother?

Capt: It's not mine!

Katie: They work with Ultron. I just call him my brother because I lived with him all my life.

Sam: Oh phew!

Katie: Anyways I heard you're his sidekick.

Sam: Ya I guess you could call me that. So how do you like at the tower?

Katie: It's alright. It's very big, and I'm more used to...how do you put it...a cell. Which is worst place to live.

Sam: Well that kinda sucks. So how are you liking your...uh...

Katie: My dad?

Capt: Sam can I please talk to you for a second?

Sam: Ya sure. (As Capt pulls him off to the side)

Capt: Listen, that girl right there doesn't want to talk about stuff like this. She is 13, and I know how she feels abandoned and alone.

Sam: Alright fine.


	4. Chapter 4

(When they all try to lift Thor's hammer)

Clint: Guys is the kid asleep?

Stark: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? (As he walks up to her, and pushes her chair backwards)

Katie: What the heck! (She gets up and is about to tackle Stark)

Clint: Stark you better run! Like now!

Stark: What? (As he turns around to Katie in air coming towards him)

Katie: Pinned you! (As she tackles him to the ground and he just stays down)

Nat: (Laughs really hard) And I thought he couldn't be beaten up by a kid.

Katie: Jeez y'all are so drunk except for you two. (Pointing at Thor and Capt) So do you guys have anything to drink besides alcohol?

Capt: (Starts coughing, because he swallowed his beer wrong) Did you drink any of that? (Giving her a concerned look)

Katie: No, I'm only 13! You really think I would be that stupid?

Capt: I'm just making sure.

Stark: Jarvis can you get the kid a soda?

Jarvis: Yes sir.

Clint: Oh come on it's a trick. (Everybody laughs) Whoever lifts it has the power!

Tho: Oh please be my guest.

Stark: Now we understand if you can't lift it. You've had a bad week.

Clint: Alright fine. (He gets up and tries to lift the hammer but he can't, then Stark goes three times, one without his suit, one with his suit and one with Rhody with his suit. Then Banner goes and so does Capt, which he almosts lifts it)

Banner: Natasha?

Nat: That's something I don't need answered in my life.

Thor: (Laughs) You're all not worthy. (As he picks it up)

Katie: I'll go! (Katie tries. She is standing on the table and she can't lift it and falls backwards and lands on the floor)

Capt: Ouch. You okay?

Katie: Ya. Totally. (Saying in pain)

(Then Ultron comes out)

Ultron: I'm sorry I was sleeping...Aren't you the girl who is my experiment?

Katie: I was your experiment. Key word - Was!

Capt: Hey leave her out of this!

Katie: What do you want with me Ultron?

Ultron: What I want is for you to do is to take down the Avengers, starting with your father. That was the plan! (Everybody looks at Katie, and she looks at them) Oh wait...all of you guys just thought it was your Captain? Sadly she's supposed to kill all of you.

Katie: I'm never taking orders from you ever again!

Ultron: Oh but you will...sooner or later with all of your little friends, oh wait they will be gone.

Clint: Kid? You okay?

Katie: I'm fine!

Ultron: But now I have a new plan! (Then the droids come out and one takes Katie out of the Stark Tower, breaking a window)

Capt: Kid! (As he runs to where the window is broken and gets attacked by one of them)

(Everybody fights them and they're all destroyed and Ultron leaves)

Katie: (The droid starts zapping her on her side and stomach) Ah! (Looks at her side with blood on it) Go down! (As tries to to get it to go down) Oh shots! (As she jumps off and lands on a car)

(15 mins later)

Capt: Where did she go?! (Elevator dings)

Banner: Holy shit! (As they all stare at Katie)

Clint: Are you alright?

Katie: What does it look like! (As she walks past everyone with blood all, over one hand)

Stark: I'm going to take her into the lab to get her cleaned up.

(The two of them are in the lab)

Katie: Is it bad? (As she shows him her side)

Stark: No it's just going to be bruised and bandaged...Listen I know your secret.

Katie: What secret?

Stark: That you were tortured and beaten before. (Whispering)

Katie: (Just stares at him in anger for a while) What makes you say that?

Stark: I can just tell by all the scars and how you react when people try to get near you. (As he lifts up her sleeve and you see all of these scars)

Katie: (Tries to put the sleeve back down) Put it down!

Stark: Why? Is it bothering you?

Nat: Everything all right? (As she comes up to the doorway)

Katie: Ya we're all good here. (Nat leaves) What do you want from me?

Stark: Tell me the truth!

Katie: Alright fine! I was beaten and tortured but those guys! Okay?

Stark: Perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

(When the twins mess with them)

Katie: Can I come off the jet?

Capt: No you're going to stay right here. (As he sits her down in a chair)

Katie: But I can help you guys!

Capt: I understand that, but we need you here. We don't want to risk anything.

Clint: Kid don't worry we'll be fine.

Katie: But something bad is going to happen! I just know it!

Capt: Everyone go on ahead I'll catch up. Listen kid we are going to be alright. (As he puts his hands on her shoulders) I think we can handle whatever is coming our way. (As he starts to walk off) Make sure you listen to Banner. (Then leaves and catches up to everyone else)

Katie: Great!

Banner: What you don't want to hang out with me?

Katie: No it's not that. Like I said I know something bad is going to happen them and they're not going to know what to do. (As she sits down) Then I'm going to look like the bad guy or girl shall I say.

Banner: I don't think that is going to happen because my team has fought aliens before. (As he takes off his glasses) Besides we have two spies, a god, your father, a rich guy, and me. So I think we can handle what is coming at us. (As he puts his hand on her shoulder)

Katie: You better be right.

(10 minutes later)

Katie: Have they said anything?

Banner: No, but don't worry I think they…. (Cut off by Katie)

Katie: Shutup. (As she looks out the window and sees a blur go past the jet headed where everyone else is)

Banner: What?

Katie: Oh shit! (As she runs to open the jets door)

Banner: Hey! Kid! What are you doing?

Katie: Saving everyone including my dad from pure agony!

Banner: No! You need to stay here unless they need us!

Katie: They need me now! (As she runs off the jet)

Banner: Guys! (Talking into his earpiece) We have a problem! The kid is headed your way!

Capt: Alright I'll find her.

(Now Katie is hiding behind some boxes)

Wanda: Katie? (She comes out) Are you alright?

Pietro: What happened to you?

Katie: Guys don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you guys than ever.

Wanda: What do you mean you're worried for us?

Pietro: Now we're worried for you Katie.

Katie: Ultron is not what you think. Please don't do this, you need to leave him and his men! Trust me! Please before something bad really happens!

Wanda: No we don't! You need to do as you're told!

Pietro: Katie you need to get out of our way!

Katie: No! You're not going anywhere! (Pietro runs off and Wanda is still in front of her)

Wanda: I didn't want to do this. (As Katie starts backing up)

Katie: Please! I know you're better than this! (As she can't go backwards anymore because she is trapped) Wanda! Please stop it!

Wanda: Don't look at me like that! (As her hands light up with red and she draws them back) I'm sorry.

Capt: No! (As he pushes Katie out of the way and Capt gets hit with her magic. And Katie gets her arm cut by a sharp piece of wood)

Katie: (Just sees Capt laying on the ground knocked out) No, no, no! Come on wake up big guy! (As she shakes his arm)

Wanda: Don't turn around! It'll make it easier for me. (Katie turns around)

Katie: Wanda, I know there is good inside you please just stop. Wanda! (As Katie runs but Wanda strikes her and Katie is passed out lying on Capt)

Wanda: (Just looks at Katie then leaves and finds Pietro) We need to go!

Pietro: What about Katie? (As he looks at Katie)

Wanda: She's made her choice! (Then leaves and Pietro stays for a couple more seconds) Now it's time to make ours!

Pietro: (Walks up to Katie) I didn't want this to happen! (Then catches up to Wanda)

Katie: (Is asleep for 20 minutes. She was imagining she was killing Capt when she was supposed to) It's time for you to die!

Capt: Good luck with that! (Katie then punches him and grabs his shield and throws it far away) What the hell!

Katie: Stop it! (In her head)

Capt: (She kicks him multiple times, punches him multiple times, and she takes a knife, stabs him, and he falls to the ground) Why? (Then dies)

Katie: Nooooooo! (As she screams while waking up with tears on her faces )

Stark: Woah! Are you okay?

Katie: (Looks and sees that Capt is sitting across from her and sighs in relief) Yeah I'm….I'm fine. (As she tries to wipe her tears off)

Capt: Kid you sure? (As he gets up and sits next to her and wipes her tears off)

Katie: No not really. (As she leans onto his arm and once her arm touches his she feels a burning sensation) Holy shii-aaaa! (As Capt looks at her and she looks at her arm)

Clint: What's wrong? (As he looks back and then gets back to flying)

Katie: It's my arm. But it's nothing. (As she covers it up)

Capt: Let me take a look. (He pulls her sleeve up and looks at it and touches it and she grabs his forearm because it hurts) Let me clean it for you.

Katie: Fine, but be careful. (He then starts to clean it, when he pushes down hard she grabs his forearm, this time with a lot more power and strength) Owww!

Capt: I'm sorry, but if I don't clean your arm, it will get infected.


	6. Chapter 6

(They walk in the safe house)

Clint: Honey I'm home! (Helping Nat walk inside)

Stark: She's an agent. And the little ones are little agents. (Looking at Clint's children and wife)

Mrs. Barton: I know all of your names. (But then she sees Katie on Capt's back with her arm wrapped in blood drenched cloth hanging over his shoulder. She also has her hood on and her head is on the side of his head and on his shoulder a little bit) Who is this?

Capt: This is the kid.

Katie: I'm Katie. (Then hops off of his back and stands for a couple seconds then starts to fall back just because she is so drained out)

Capt: Whoah! Hey I got you. (As he catches her and picks her up and holds her like a parent would with their kid on his side)

Katie: Thanks. (As she leans her head against his shoulder/neck area. And Capt looks at everybody staring at him in surprise)

Stark: Now isn't that sweet.

Capt: Here do you wanna hold her? (Walking towards him)

Clint: Guys would you stop fighting please!

Mrs: Barton: Well does anybody need anything?

Katie: Do you have anything for cuts?

(Katie is getting her cut fixed up)

Mrs. Barton: You and Mr. Rogers look alike. Are you two related? (Pointing at Capt)

Katie: (Looks up at her) Uh...ya he's my father.

Mrs: Barton: Really? Did he know?

Katie: No ma'am he found out well actually everybody found out a few days ago.

Mrs. Barton: Do you like him as a father?

Katie: Ya, he's pretty cool. There has been a lot of ups and downs, but oh well.

Mrs. Barton: There how's that.

Katie: Oh it's perfect. Thank you so much Mrs. Barton.

Mrs. Barton: I think you have more manners than my husband.

Katie: Well I am Captain America's daughter. (Both laugh)

(When Katie and Capt are just sitting on the couch)

Capt: You feeling better kid?

Katie: Um...Ya I guess so.

Capt: That's good.

Katie: Ya...hey I got a question for you.

Capt: Shoot.

Katie: So what were you feeling when you first knew that I was your daughter?

Capt: Um...well I was feeling like I was going to throw up, that I had a heart attack right then, and I felt very happy at the same exact time.

Katie: I get the first two, but why were you happy?

Capt: Well when I was in Germany I was 25, but when I woke up everybody I knew has died, has kids, grandkids. So once you told me that you're mine I felt happy because I actually have a kid to look out for and always have you in the back of my mind thinking if you are okay.

Katie: At least one of my parents was happy to hear that I'm their kid.

Capt: What do you mean?

Katie: When you think you know someone they can turn on you just like that. They can turn out to be evil in all sorts of ways but you still have to live with what they did and it will never leave your system. But you already know that feeling with Bucky.

Capt: Ya I do, but let's not get into that. (Then Katie grabs his hand. And he looks at her with happiness)There's a story behind that. Isn't there?

Katie: Yeah. But you're probably going to get all fatherly.

Capt: Just tell me it.

Katie: Once I met my birth mom, she said, "That she wanted me back," but I knew it was too good to be true, once I started to leave she took a knife to my arm. (Showing him her scar) From then on my mission has been to find you, because I wanted know if you would actually want me.

Capt: Listen I've never been a father or anything close to that, but I can make you a promise. I won't ever stop fighting for even if I'm told not too I still will, because I really do want you and I care for you, and that no matter what I'll never let anything hurt you.

Katie: Thanks. (As she starts to cry)

Capt: Why are you crying? (Wiping a tear from her face)

Katie: I've never had anyone fight for me or care for that much in my whole life that I have lived. (She a then grasps onto Capt, and he holds her. Then he has tear in eye, it's not of sadness but of joy)

Capt: So I read the letter. (As she pulls her head out from being buried in his chest) And it said that you were a bright, intelligent, witty, brave girl, and were meant for better than what you were made for.

Katie: That's probably when the woman wasn't crazy enough to try and kill me.

Capt: So do you want me to trust it or not?

Katie: I think you'll find that answer soon enough.

Capt: Hey you should go get cleaned up, you know like take a shower and change your clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

(Now everybody is settled in)

Clint: Kid you want anything?

Katie: No thanks...Clint. (As Clint sits down next to her) So...you have nice house.

Clint: Thanks...So how's your arm?

Katie: Oh, it feels a lot better thanks to your wife.

Clint: Ya she's a miracle worker. Anyways what did your sister put in your mind?

Katie: That I….I (As she starts to cry)

Clint: Whatever it is I'm sure it's not bad.

Katie: It is I can't because it will just crush all of me instead of the inside of me. (As he pats her on the back)

Clint: It just styas betweeen you and me.

Katie: Well what she put in my was the worst thin I could ever imagine…..I killed my dad. And now I don't feel like he's safe around me or anyone is.

Clint: We are safe around you, but you just need to forget that.

Katie: No! (Gets up) I'm not doing this! (She runs out of the house and starts running to the woods)

Capt: Kid! Hey! Come back here!

Katie: Why should I listen to you! It's not like you were ever in my life to begin with!

Stark: Ouch. That's gotta hurt man.

Clint: Capt I'm sorry. I didn't think she would do that.

Capt: It's fine. She's a 13 year old girl what do you expect.

Clint: Oh god I have to go through this too!

(Now everybody is inside with Fury except for Katie)

Katie: (Walking in the woods) Woah! (As she falls in a pond) Really! (She gets out and goes back to the house, everyone hears the door open and sees Katie soaking wet)

Clint: (Starts dying of laughter) Really?

Capt: What happened to you? (As Katie starts shivering)

Katie: I fell into a stupid pond and I'm freezing to death! Even though I have the super soldier serum in me I haven't fully developed everything like you. (Capt takes off his sweater and puts it around her and sits her on his lap)

Fury: And this must be Katie.

Katie: Y-aaaa. (Saying while shivering and Capt puts his arms around her to warm her up) Th-thanks.

Capt: No problem.

Stark: Now isn't that cute.

Katie: Do you want me to flip you again?

Fury: I would listen to her Stark.

(Now Capt is carrying Katie to bed)

Capt: Man she's light. (As he opens a door to a bedroom, walks in and puts her on the bed and takes her uggs off, then puts her underneath the covers and kisses her on the head) Night kid.

Katie: Wait. Will you stay with me I'm a bit afraid to sleep alone.

Capt: Alright, but only for a little while. (As he lies down and Katie snuggles up against him and he puts his arm around her, and just looks at her)


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't posted in awhile. IV'e just been busy with school because lately I have had a lot of homework and it has been very stressful. IF you guys have any questions for me about this story or any chapter go ahead and ask away. Hope you like this chapter! :P :)

* * *

(When they are trying to get the vision and Katie is on the train with Capt)

Capt: Kid run! Run as far as you can!

Katie: But I don't want to leave you!

Capt: Go! I'd rather want know that you're safe than gone!

Katie: (She stares at him with her eyes tearing up, then she starts walking backwards and leaves) He's gonna be okay!(Talking to herself)

Capt: (Looks back in fear of where Katie left) She'll be okay.

(Meanwhile Katie is running on the train)

Katie: What the hell? (As she trips and falls backwards in fear) What do you guys want? (As she moves herself backwards)

Pietro: We're here to help you. (Aa he puts his hand out and Katie refuses)

Katie: Why do you think I would magically believe that?

Wanda: Because we're family.

Pietro: And we never leave each other's side.(Katie just looks at the two of them in decisiveness) Katie, you can trust us.

Katie: I don't know if I can anymore with all of what happened.

Wanda: You know I never wanted that to happen I was just taking orders, but then I realized that I was wrong and you were right. (Then she help her up)

Katie: Thanks (Hugs them) You guys need to help Capt. (Pietro doesn't look at her when she says that) He needs our help and if you two aren't going then I will. (As she starts to walk where Capt is)

Wanda: We are here to get you. (As she grabs her arm) We want you to be safe.

Katie: He's back there! And he needs our help! Please?

Pietro: Fine, but stay close. (They all go and help Capt)

Katie: Pietro! (He then moves out of the way from something hitting him)

Capt: Get the people out of the way! And you, can you stop this train?

Wanda: I'm not sure, but I can try.

Katie: What should I do?

Capt: Just be prepared. (Wanda stops the train, then Katie goes flying backwards and so does Capt landing on her with his shield in front of him and a big piece of cement hits it)

Katie: Dude! Get off of me please? You're so heavy!

Pietro: Let me help you up old man.

Capt: Thanks. (As Pietro helps him up) Kid are you okay?

Katie: I will be once I regain normal breathing. (Capt puts his hand out for her to grab and she grabs his hand and Capt pulls normally, but Katie goes flying up) Woah! Take it easy there.

Capt: Sorry. (He then brings Katie in for a hug)

Katie: Wanda, thank you so much! (As she hugs her)

Wanda: You're welcome.

Pietro: You alright Katie?

Katie: Ya I'm fine. (As Pietro hugs her)

(Now they are all back at the Stark Tower getting ready)

Katie: (Finds a dirt bike) Why the heck is this here? (Talking to herself)

Stark: You can take it if you want.

Katie: (Turns around with a surprised look) Um...Who's was it?

Stark: Well once into more of building cars and sorts of that I found this and fixed her up, but you know then I made over 300 suits.

Katie: You have issues man just plain out issues.

Stark: Anyways do you ride?

Katie: Ya I love riding these. But I was never able to go outside and ride them because you know I was kinda isolated with them. The only time I would ride them was for a mission, which was very rare because I would usually be in the lab.

Stark: Well that kinda sounds like it sucked.

Katie: Ya it did. (As she walks closer to Stark) What am I supposed to do with it ?

Stark: Bring it with you so you can ride it that way you can get more people out of the way. (He just stares at her) I remember being your age. There were good and bad times in my life.

Katie: Ya I know you lost your parents in car crash.

Stark: Right, I forgot you know everything about all of us.

Katie: But another thing I do know is that you push away anyone who tries to talk to you about it or someone who was with you at that time.

Stark: (Takes a deep breath and looks down) Anyways I know you know that I know that you actually care about your dad.

Katie: What make you say that?

Stark: Trust me I know the feeling and the looks of it kid.

Katie: And how do you know that?

Tony: I just do. And I really don't want to talk about this now.

Katie: Whatever. (As she walks away)

(Now Capt is giving his speech)

Katie: (Starts filling her backpack with guns and such. Then she grabs her bike) (She now is sitting on the jet looking out a window) (She has a flashback of her on a jet sitting like she is now just with chains and bruised and scrapes) Oh my god. (Quietly to herself)

* * *

Please make sure to review this chapter! Thanks...byeeeeeee :P :)


	9. Chapter 9

(When Capt is at the broken bridge helping people out of their cars)

Capt: Katie I need you to stall these guys, ride your bike and avoid getting hit!

Katie: Alright you got it. (She starts her bike) Oh shiiiii-aaaaa! (As the droids are shooting at her, but she uses her gun and shoots them where they stop functioning) Oh yeah!

(She rides back to see that Capt is saving someone and is about to be shot at and she goes over to help him)

Katie: Let me grab her!

Capt: No it's too dangerous for you!

Katie: This is what I was made to do! To save people!

Capt: Alright! (He gives Katie the woman, and he climbs up. Then Katie pulls the woman up)

Katie: I told you.

(Now the shield helicarrier is here)

Capt: Fury you son of a bitch!

Fury: I hope you don't talk to your mom with that mouth.

Capt: That one is never going to go away is it?

Katie: Why would it? (As she laughs)

Pietro: This is Shield?

Capt: This is what it is supposed to be.

Pietro: This is not so bad.

Capt: We need to make sure everybody gets on these.

Katie: I'm gonna ride and see if anyone needs help. (As she rides off, but is stopped by Pietro)

Pietro: Katie, you're gonna be alone out there so I just need you to know that I love and I will find you.

Katie: Don't worry I'll be fine Pietro. (As she rides off)

Nat: Hey Katie make sure to be careful. (As Nat runs up to her)

Katie: Don't worry!

Nat: Alright! But your dad is worried about you right now.

Katie: Yeah I know, but I will be fine. (She then drives off)

Capt: God! My baby is all alone out there.

Nat: She'll be fine. She is you just a teenage girl.

Capt: That's what I'm afraid of. There is a big difference between older men and teenage girls.

(Meanwhile Katie is riding and finds a dog)

Katie: Hey. Come here it's okay I'm not going to hurt you. (As she pets the German Shepherd) See...Renegade! That's your name, Renegade! Let's go!

Civilian: Somebody help me! Please!

Katie: (Drives up to a little kid) Hey it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you out of here.

Civilian: Please hurry.

Katie: Okay give me your hand. (She does and Katie pulls her up) Now you have to hold onto to me until we get back. Okay?

Civilian: Okay. (Then Katie puts the kid on her bike and the kid holds onto to her)

Katie: Is that your mom over there?

Civilian: Yeah. (She hops off and runs to her mom)

Katie: (She comes back and sees that everybody can't even look at her and sees Hawkeye bringing a body onto one of the ships, but not exactly who) What's going on?! Where's my brother?! Is he alright?! (Looking at everybody, but nobody will look at her or talk to her) I need to know!

Capt: He's...he's...gone.

Nat: He sacrificed his life for Clint and a little kid.

Katie: No! He said he would never leave me! (As she starts to run over to where his body is but an explosion happens and she gets thrown back)

Capt: (Nat tackles him to the ground so he doesn't get caught in the explosion) NO! KID! (He runs over to where her body is) Baby wake up! Please just wake up! (As he screams while starting to cry)

Nat: Capt we need to get out here now! (As Capt looks up at her with tears in his eyes)

Capt: I know! (As they are being shot at. He grabs Katie and hops onto the ship with Nat)


	10. Chapter 10

(Capt is at the new avengers facility in the ICU room watching Katie. And it has been 3 days since she was in the explosion)

Capt: Please wake up baby. (Starting to cry) I'll do anything for you, anything!

Nat: Capt? (Nat comes up behind him)

Capt: Uh….Ya (As he wipes his tears) What's up?

Nat: It's okay to cry.

Capt: (He just stares at her) I'm going to go and help Stark with some stuff. (He then leaves)

Nat: You need to wake up soon. (Talking to Katie) Or I don't what he'll do without you. He needs you….just try to remember that. Fight for him. (Looks at Katie and her vitals then leaves)

(Now everyone is in the lab)

Capt: It looks like she's doing fine with her vitals, but why isn't she waking up.

Stark: It's all a matter of when her mind wants too.

Thor: And how long do you think that will be?

Stark: I don't know, but it could last a long time if her mind wanted to do that.

Capt: Why would her mind want her whole to be thrown away and to leave me? (Starting to tear up) I…..I don't understand!

Nat: Steve don't worry. (As she puts her arm on his shoulder) She's going to wake up.

Katie: (Wakes up 10 minutes later) (Groans) Where, where am I? (As she looks around and stands up) What the hell? (As she looks at her arms which are bandaged, and looks at her clothes which are sweatpants and a tshirt. She then looks in the mirror and sees all the small cuts in her face and touches them) Damn! (Then she starts to run out of her room and the guards start to chasing her)

Capt: (Looks at the monitor of Katie's room) Stark! She's gone!

Stark: What? That's impossible! (He looks at the screen) Shit!

Thor: The little girl is gone!

Nat: We need to find her before something bad happens. (All leave the room)

Katie: Get off of me! (As she punches a guard) Dad! (As she starts running down the hall to try and find him)

Guard: Hey kid get back here! (Katie runs away from him)

Katie: I'm screwed! (As she comes into a corner where there's other people at the turn for the next hallway)

Stark: Where could she have gone?

Nat: Guys look! There she is! (As they see Katie down the hall)

Capt: Katie! (She stops and turns around to see him)

Katie: Dad! (As she runs to him, but a guard knocks her out)

(She wakes up 5 minutes later)

Katie: (Groans) Dad?

Capt: Oh thank god! (He hugs her as if he wanted to squeeze her to death) (Katie also groans from all the pain) Does anything hurt?

Katie: My everything hurts. (As she tried to sit up) Why are there so many bandages on me?

Capt: Once we found you we all thought you….you were dead. (Tearing up) But since you were in that big explosion you were badly cut and bleeding a lot.

Katie: Daddy please don't cry. You're going to make me cry and I really don't want to.

Capt: I don't cry. (As he wipes his face off and kisses her cheek)

Katie: (Takes a deep breath) How long was I out? (She grabs his hand)

Capt: You were out for 3 days. I thought you were dead for all that time.

(Thor, Stark, and Nat come in)

Nat: Hey.

Katie: Hi guys. (As she starts moving)

Stark: You should not be moving or trying to move! (She then stands up) What did I just say?

Katie: All I heard was blah blah blah you…..should…..move.

Stark: Different cuts same annoying personality. (Katie just gives him an angry look)

Thor: So you're alright then?

Katie: No really?

Thor: Yes really!

Katie: I was being sarca...you know what nevermind.

Capt: Thank god you're okay. (As he kisses her head) Alright we should probably get you cleaned because I wasn't going to say anything but...you stink bad.

Katie: Dad! (As she hits him) What the hell!

Nat: You don't just say that to girls! Come on Katie I'll get you cleaned up.

Capt: Hey watch your language young lady! Stark this all your fault!

Katie: Shiiit! (As she starts to run out of the room)

Stark: Gotta love that about her.

Katie: (Is in a room with her dad now) What? (As he stares at her)

Capt: Oh nothing.

Katie: Dad? (Capt walks closer to her) Is Pietro really gone?

Capt: Baby he is, but come here. (He pulls her in for a hug as she starts to cry into his shoulder)

Katie: The worst part is when he told me he loved is the last time I spoke to him and i didn't even think of saying I love you back because I didn't know this was going to happen. (Saying as she looks at her father)

Capt: Don't worry baby I know the pain and agony. (As he pulls her in again) I never wanted you to have this pain ever.

Katie: I know daddy. (As she cries) I love you.

Capt: You don't know how much I love you. (He then kisses her on the head) Just please never leave me for three days again. (Both laugh)

Katie: (Capt starts to wipe off Katie's tears) So have you figured out if you trust the letter or not?

Capt: No….but I did do this. (As he pulls out a letter from his pocket)

Katie: What is this? (As he gives it to her)

Capt: A letter to you. (He gets up and leaves)

Katie: (She opens it and starts to read it) Dear Katie, you're my one and only. Nothing can come between us, not even ourselves or our job. You are one of the things that keeps me going each and every day that I have been with you and for now on. You're gonna grow up knowing more things about this century than I do. You are the smartest, toughest, most amazing kid that I know. And I'm proud to call you mine, my baby girl forever and always. I love you. Love forever yours, Dad. (Puts the letter down and runs out of her room to find Capt leaning against a tree in front of the lake)

Capt: (Turns around and sees Katie running towards him) Hey baby. (As he catches her in his arms)

Katie: I'm proud to call you mine, my daddy forever and always.

Capt: I take it that you read the letter. (As he kisses her head)

Nat: (Sees the two from a far) Nothing is ever going to break them up.

Katie: I love you.

Capt: I love too, love you too kid. (He then takes her onto the dock) I'm sorry for this.

Katie: Sorry for what? (He then pushes her off the dock) Dad! What is wrong with you?

Capt: Like I said I'm sorry.

Katie: Give me hand. (She sticks her hand up and pulls him in and she gets out and runs)


	11. Chapter 11

(Nat is helping Katie get dried off as they are in Katie's room)

Katie: Can you grab me a tshirt from that drawer? (Pointing to a bottom drawer on her dresser)

Nat: Ya sure. (She then gets a black t shirt out of the drawer and tosses it to Katie) Here you go.

Katie: Thanks. (As she catches it and sets it down on her bed. She then takes off her wet shirt and puts on her dry black one)

Nat: Listen kid, I need to ask you a few questions. Okay? (As she sits Katie on the bed)

Katie: Sure…...I guess.

Nat: So I know one secret that only a few people, which is that you looked for your dad for five years straight.

Katie: (Katie gets up and closes and locks the door) How did you find out? (Katie is standing up and staring at her in anger)

Nat: I was able to look at your files…...because Fury let me. This doesn't change anything though, I just need to know one thing. Did you or did you not have permission to find your dad? (Katie looks down to the ground and starts to tear up)

Katie: (She looks up) I did not have permission to find my dad or find out a lot of things about my dad.

Nat: Then how did you find him?

Katie: I would sneak out if my cell at night when everybody was asleep and grab a computer and hide somewhere until I was done using it.

Nat: Why couldn't you know everything about him?

(Now you see Capt, Stark, and Thor watching a them two on a screen in a separate room)

Katie: Because they didn't want me to know certain things about the team, but more of just him. They didn't want me know about what happened with you two and Bucky. They didn't want me know what happened to his family, how he dealt with waking up 70 years into the future, all of the pain he has gone through. (As she says sitting in a corner of her room crying)

Capt: They didn't want her to know this? (As he has his arms crossed)

Stark: Why wouldn't they let her know? It's not like knowing would be bad for her.

Nat: Why wouldn't they let you know things about Steve? (As she gets up and sits next to her)

Katie: Because they made me think all of you guys were bad. And they didn't want me know that they were the bad guys and you were the good guys. (She then crosses her arms) I can't believe I was that stupid to actually think that I was on the good side. (As she starts to cry again and tries to wipe them away)

Nat: Hey it's okay…..don't worry you now are on the right side and you will be able to trust us. (As Nat hugs Katie and she hugs her back)

Capt: (Wipes away some tears) They're going to pay for what they did to her one way or another.

Thor: I'll be there with you to demolish these peasants. (As he grabs Capt's shoulder)

Stark: I understand that you two want avenge all the pain that they have caused to the kid and to all of us, but we need to know more.

Capt: Natasha ask her what her training was like as a kid.

Stark: No! You don't want the answer to that! (As he tries to grab Capt)

Capt: I need that answer!

Nat: Sweetheart? (As she runs her hand through the hair on the top of her head)

Katie: Ya? (As she lifts her head up to look at Nat)

Nat: Can you tell me what your training was like as a kid? (As Nat pushes her bangs back)

Katie: (She nods her head yes as she wipes away her tears) They taught me like an assassin, but….if I didn't get it right….they would…..they would beat me in my cell and I always tried to fight back, but it would always make it worse. (She then stands up and shows her all the scars on her back from being punched, kicked, whipped or anything they could do to hurt her)

Nat: (Gasps) Oh my god! They beat you? (As she starts to tear up)

Katie: There's more. (As she shows her her arms and legs where you can handcuff scars on her wrists and ankles and all these scars up and down her legs and arms)

Capt: What the hell Stark! You knew about this? (Turning around to him)

Nat: Hey I'll be right back. Okay? (She then leaves to where the guys are) Boys shut the hell up!

Capt: You didn't even tell me that she had scars all over her body! She's my daughter not yours! I need to know everything going on in her life!

Stark: I only thought it was on her arms! Not the rest of her body!

Capt: But you admit that you knew about her arms!

Stark: Yeah! I knew about her arms! She told me to keep it a secret! (He then walks up close to Capt) Did you ever wonder why she always wore long sleeves?

Katie: I can't believe this. (Standing next to Thor with her arms crossed)

Thor: I know! It's so funny how they fight like this. (As he starts laughing)

Nat: Guys! Just stop it! (As she gets between the two of them)

Katie: I thought for one minute I was having a private conversation. (Everyone looks at her in shock)

Capt: We've had private conversations before.

Stark: Ya so have we.

Katie: I meant with a girl, without any eavesdropping, no cameras, not any mics or not anything!

Capt: Baby this is the only thing you wouldn't tell me and I didn't even know Stark knew. So I thought if Natasha talked to you I would be able to know.

Nat: Katie I told them not to do this, but they did it anyways.

Katie: Everyone please just get out! Except for you! (Pointing at Capt as everyone else leaves the room)

Capt: I just need to hear one thing. (Then he sits Katie down and he bends down to her height) Why wouldn't you tell me what they did to you?

Katie: I didn't want you to know because you would never let me out of your sight or anyone's sight. (Capt just looks at her and grabs her neck and cheek area)

Capt: Can I see them? (She gets up and lifts up her shirt for him to see her back. And just stares at them and has tears running down his face with his fist pressed against his mouth)

Katie: (She turns around to see her dad crying) Daddy look at me I'm fine. (As she looks up at him)

Capt: I know….I know. (As he wipes his face and sits down on the couch with Katie. She eventually falls asleep and he carries her to her room, he puts her in her bed and he knows that she not going to let go of him unless he goes to bed with her) Alright you win.

Katie: (Laughs) I love you daddy. (She then kisses him on the cheek and snuggles against him)

Capt: Baby, I love more than anything. (He then kisses her head and she falls asleep in his arms. He then takes off her glasses and pushes her hair back so he can see her face and he just stares off into her face until he falls asleep)


	12. Chapter 12

(At the new avengers headquarters, when Tony and Thor are leaving)

Thor: Don't get hurt until I come back. (As they do the bro handshake by shaking each other's hand and then hugging

Katie: No promises!

Thor: By little girl! (Then leaves)

Katie: I'm not a little girl!

Capt: That's what makes it funny. (As he snickers and taps her back a couple times)

Tony: This man has no care for lawn maintenance. (As he looks at the marks Thor left)

Capt: It will grow back. (As they are walking to Stark's car) It's not like you're going to be here anyway.

Tony: Whatever. (He looks at Katie) And you, I want you to make sure when you get hurt just FaceTime me. (Then whispers in her ear) Tell me how overprotective your dad is when you get the chance.

Katie: Done deal. (As she shakes her head)

Capt: I don't want to know what it is.

Tony: (He kneels down to the ground) Bye Renegade. (As he shakes Renegades paw)

Katie: See you later alligator. (As she starts their handshake)

Stark: After while crocodile

Both: (Fist bump to end it)

Katie: I'll miss you playing with all your toys.

Stark: I miss looking at your vitals. (Walks towards capt)

Stark: Captain. (As he shakes his hand)

Capt: Mr. Stark. (Stark then walks to his car)

Stark: Stay safe kid! (As he gets in his car)

Katie: Not a chance! (As he drives off)

Capt: Come on we gotta go kid!

Katie: I'm coming. (She follows him in and Renegade follows her)

Capt: (Hugs Katie and kisses her on the head) I love you.

Katie: I love you too dad.

(They both walk in and see Nat)

Capt: Romanoff you okay?

Nat: Ya it's just I'm worried about Bruce. (As she turns around to see them)

Katie: It's obvious.

Nat: What? (In confusion)

Katie: That you want to know where he is. Trust me I know this kind of stuff.

Capt: And how do you know about this stuff? (As he is fixing one of his gloves)

Katie: I'm your daughter, whose mission was trying to find you for 5 years straight.

Nat: And why did you try and find him?

Capt: To see if I love her. (He then grabs Katie and throws him over his shoulder)

Katie: (Laughs) Dad would you put me down! (He then puts her down) Thank you! (She then punches him)

Nat: That really has to hurt. (As Capt bends down to the ground) So does he love you?

Capt: Of course I do! (As he comes up behind Katie and puts his arms around her and kisses her cheek, then puts his head in her shoulder) She's mine.

Katie: Ya he does. (Then she turns around and hugs him) Besides how could anyone, especially him, not love me. (As she smiles)

Nat: That is true. (As she just stares and smiles at Katie) Come here kid. (Then Katie runs to Nat and hugs her) I definitely do love you.

Capt: Alright! Now let's go.

Katie: Let's do this! (As she and Renegade run in first)

Capt: (As he and Nat walk in to see the new avengers, Vision just stands and walks up closer, War Machine turns around, Falcon flies in and lands, Wanda looks at them and Katie jumps over the rail and stands in the middle of all the Avengers)

Capt: Avengers! 

* * *

Since this is my last chapter for this story I want to say thank you to you who have read this and will read this. it means so much to me. Please make sure to review.

P.S. If you want more Katie action go read my new story! It's called One Mission.


End file.
